<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We all are mad by Sulina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739972">We all are mad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulina/pseuds/Sulina'>Sulina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Distant Shores (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Navy, One Piece References, Pirates, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulina/pseuds/Sulina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartholomew "Bart" Bonney thought his life is on the right track. He never thought that he will get involved with pirates, time travel and first love when he tried out for a role. Now he is here and he is ready to take the seas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Smith (Distant Shores)/Main Character (Distant Shores), Edward - Relationship, Ginny &amp; Main Character (Distant Shores), Jonas &amp; Main Character (Distant Shores)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Differences</p><p> It was night on the Revenge and the crew went to sleep, after Henry's "delicious" dinner. Bart just accepted his cooking, sometimes he helped out and gave some pointers about hygiene. </p><p> Ax and Ada left to do their last streches before sleep, Maggie was the first one who did the night watch, Edward had some captain business, Jonas and Ginny went to check out the canons one last time and Henry started to clean up.</p><p>"Do you need help?" Bart offered because he knew how clean are those dishes. Sue him he loves to eat from a clean plate.<br/>
"Aye. I need some help." He agreed and Bart started to was the dishes. He checked out Henry's work too and he noticed the improvement. </p><p> Charlie just sat at the table and she looked at Bart who insisted to help when it came to washing dishes. She smiled at the strange lad who she loved to tease. It was hard to believe that he was from the future. She had many questions and she decided that after Bart finishes cleaning the dishes she will ask. </p><p> After Henry and Bart finished, Charlie gulped down her rum and she went next to Bart.<br/>
"Love, I have some questions." She winked at him and Bart blushed slightly. He was different, than other lads and lasses. In one minute Bart was the most charming man then in the other minute he is shy and blushes.</p><p>"About what I told you right?" To Bart's question Charlie nodded.<br/>
"Let's leave Henry and talk up in the crow's nest. You love that place." The duo went up next to the sails. "It is  romantic up there right, love?"<br/>
"Yes and it is so peaceful." He said and tried to enjoy these peaceful moments. "You know I still can't believe that this happened with me." </p><p>"I wanted to ask, but we had other matters at the time. How is the future?" She asked the question that she wanted to ask for a long time. Charlie was curious, more than she would admit it.<br/>
"You would be surprised." Bart tried to come up with the best topic to impress Charlie. "I think I will show you this." Bart took out his mobile phone. </p><p>"That black brick again?" Charlie asked with confusion. Yeah it was strange that the black brick just changed it's look but...<br/>
"I want to show you some pictures with me." Bart said and he scrolled trough his pictures. He felt like all of his pictures looked bad to show them to Charlie. It was easier to show them to Edward.<br/>
"Here look." Bart showed one picture where he smiled the brightest and the landscape showed the skyscrapers from New York. Charlie took away the phone from him and she analyzed the picture.</p><p>"You have a beautiful smile. The artwork is wonderful, I never saw a painting like this. And what are those buildings in the background?" She asked with curiosity.<br/>
"This is New York, to me it is the center of the world. Those buildings are skyscrapers, good place for housing a lot of people." Charlie just smiled wistfully. She never saw anything like this. </p><p>"And it only takes two centuries to get this?" Charlie asked. Bart only nodded and he showed another feature of his phone and Charlie just smiled. She tried to accept this madness and she took well. </p><p> They sat there talking about the shifting in history. It was a clear night, only the wind blew the sails. Charlie felt a little bit cold, but Bart automatically wrapped his hand around her. </p><p>"Have you ever been in love Charlie?" Bart asked suddenly. Bart realized why is he feeling excited and nervous around Charlie. He was falling in love with her.<br/>
"Aye, I think once, but it was a long time ago." Charlie said and she hugged Bart. "Why do you ask? You have a chance with me if you are worried about that." She winked and Bart blushed again.</p><p>"I like you Charlie, a lot." Bart admitted. "I never was in love you know. In the future everyone just rejected me, it could be a love confession or a job application. I loved my classes that I took, but the people around me were full of themselves." He sighed. Why is he telling this to Charlie? She just wanted to hear anything about Bart so he told him to continue if he wanted to share it with her. "I don't know why I ended up in the past, but I am glad that I am here with you."</p><p>"I think we are both lucky that you are here Bart." Charlie told the truth and kissed him on his cheek. "And I like you too Bart, you are mad but magical at the same time." </p><p>Then Bart kissed Charlie and they both agreed in silence that this kiss was their best so far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bedtime stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny wants a story and Bart tells her about his favorite anime, as a tale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. Bedtime stories</p><p>"Bart." Ginny called out for Bart. Bart looked at Jonas who snored lightly next to him, so he stood up from his .<br/>
"Are you okay Ginny? Did you have some bad dreams?" He asked his voice filled with worry. He was worried about Ginny, she was still a young girl and piracy can take a tool on a child. </p><p>"I can't sleep." She admitted. Bart took her hand and lead her out from the boys room. "Can you help me with sleeping?"<br/>
"A bedtime story always helps." He smiled at Ginny. "And you are in luck, I know a long story about some awesome pirates." </p><p> They went to the girls room, both Ada and Maggie already were asleep. Charlie looked up to Bart and she smiled at him, but pretended to be asleep. Ginny went back to her bed and Bart helped with her blanket.<br/>
"Our story started on the sea. A boy headed out to the sea to find the legendary treasure One Piece." Bart started to tell about his favorite anime, but Ginny interrupted him.<br/>
"What type of treasure is one piece?" She asked.</p><p>"Nobody knows. It can be a big pile of gold or the love of the adventure itself. What we know is that if you have it you will be the freest man of the seas, labeled as the Pirate King." Bart smiled when he mentioned that title. Can he get a cool title like that after this adventure?<br/>
"Or Pirate Queen." Ginny said too.<br/>
"Or Queen. So back to the story. Monkey D. Luffy heads out to the sea to find this treasure and gather a pirate crew." Bart starts to tell the tales of Luffy.</p><p> Ginny at first was interested in the story. How cool is that Luffy has a rubber body after he ate a fruit? She will eat her fruits after this story and she hopes that her body will turn to rubber too. </p><p> There was Zoro who fights who was so similar to Jonas. A cool swordsman who doesn't talk that much and loves alcohol. Plus Jonas was loyal too like Zoro and he has earrings too.<br/>
And there was Nami, a navigator who she sees like Charlie. A cool navigator and treasurer who uses a staff to fight. </p><p> But as Bart reaches the part where a big nosed snipper joins the crew Ginny falls asleep.<br/>
"I never saw her like this." Bart looked at Ginny's peaceful face. This is how a kid should be not like he saw her after the mutiny. It is a hard life but he will make sure that Ginny is happy and sleeps peacefully at night. After all Bart got a little sister that he never had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>